


O' Belligerent Enemy, Fall Already!

by limpinglumpy



Series: July 2020 Prompts_Adjectives [2]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Gen, Other, Prince!Jaehyun, Some blood and stuff but no biggie, crown prince!seunghyub, crown princess!jaekyung, fantasy!au, general!hun, kingdoms at war!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limpinglumpy/pseuds/limpinglumpy
Summary: Never charge into war without first guaranteeing your victory. Or, as Cha Hun likes to put it, “Don’t .e v e r. go to war against Kim Jaehyun!!”
Relationships: Cha Hoon & Kim Jaehyun
Series: July 2020 Prompts_Adjectives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811602
Kudos: 10





	O' Belligerent Enemy, Fall Already!

**Author's Note:**

> belligerent — (adj.) inclined to or exhibiting assertiveness/hostility/combativeness, waging war [specifically: belonging to or recognized as a state at war and protected by and subject to the laws of war]
> 
> Music: Young the Giant – Guns Out, Del Water Gap – Laid Down My Arms, Jackson Wang – 100 Ways, Jus2 – Focus

_**N** ever charge into war without first guaranteeing your victory._ Or, as Cha Hun liked to put it, “Don’t **ever** go to war against Kim Jaehyun!!” But it was too late for second thoughts — one of General Hun’s troops had taken belligerent action against one of Jaehyun’s when the latter’s people had passed into territory (unofficially) claimed by Hun’s leader — His Highness, Crown Prince Lee Seunghyub — and that had been too much for the prideful crown prince. When his honor was put at stake, he of course sent his best general, Hun, to take care of the dirty business.

So now Hun watched his soldiers surging around him, striking one second and being stricken the next. A boom on the other side of the battlefield reached his eardrums, deafening, but Hun was too occupied with an enemy soldier to cover his ears against the abrasive sound. “Aish, where’s my cavalry?..” Cha Hun couldn’t help cursing his leader for forcing a siege on a troop of the Kim family’s. **Particularly** on the small army led by the youngest prince, Kim Jaehyun. _Seunghyub must have something against me, or he wouldn’t do this… What did I do to get on his bad side?.._

Another boom passed through the air and ignited Hun’s ears with pain. “Yah!!” he yelped, stressed, when the cavalry suddenly appeared and began heading back toward the base, disregarding his previous orders for them to protect the foot-soldiers. Or perhaps he should’ve sent a clearer order. “Goddammit…” Hun’s displeased hiss gets lost in the sea of sounds raging over the battleground, just like all of his prior orders and words had been. Anybody who looked at the field from above would never be able to pick out Hun as the general of the oldest Lee prince’s army and would most likely mistake him as an archer who had gotten picked up by the roar of battle and had lost his post on higher ground in the chaos. But it wasn’t like he **didn’t** prefer fighting stealthily to being in the spotlight on the battlefield, so there was really nothing to complain about. Hun finally put away his bow when the Kim soldiers began closing in and readied his dual blades, vambrace-clad wrists out in front of him in a proper defensive posture.

Just when he got ready to slash at the cavalryman rushing towards him down the field, the systematic beating of war drums caught up to him from behind.

_When did they surround us?!?!!_

Hun saw no other choice than to fight out an exit for his army and sent out an order to his troop with a couple sharp plucks to the metal strings conveniently wrapped around his vambraces. Cavalry members were to assist any foot-soldiers they could get ahold of and make their way towards the base. The archers would be right behind them, shooting down any enemy soldiers who would follow in their tracks. General Hun would take care of the rest. The shrill sound of the strings quickly multiplied and soon all of his soldiers had been notified of the order. The men and women on horseback rescued as many stray foot-soldiers as they could, helping them onto the horses, and the newly-formed pairs made their way away from the fray of war still going on around them. Some found themselves trapped by the enemy troops, and blood-curdling screams belonging to massacred soldiers filled the air alongside the continuous sounds of explosions and drumbeats, followed closely by the foul stench of new blood mingling with the scent of drying red stains on the battlefield. Hun cringed and began systematically slashing through enemy after enemy with his dual blades, leaving behind him a trail of headless troupes and severed limbs. The sensation of dust meeting death lingered on the path he cut out for himself.

Soon enough, a satisfactory amount of his soldiers were able to retreat to safer ground, but a majority of his archers and a select number of foot-soldiers were still having trouble escaping. Hun knew that he needed to get as many of them back to the base camp as he could… as quickly as possible. And there was seemingly only one way to do this.

He had to capture Jaehyun and force the prince’s army to surrender.

Though locating the prince would surely not be simple in the midst of so many soldiers, Hun knew of a way to spot the young man. The prince was rumored to be the lead drum boy for his troop, directing his soldiers with the use of rhythm, constantly running to and fro to give directions and sneak attacks in against any enemy who got in his way. He was accompanied by ten or so other drum boys, all of whom could use their drums to spread the messages more swiftly. Each of the drums they carried had interesting abilities, as well, one emitting a sonic boom when hit a certain way and another causing minor earthquakes when given a special command. Jaehyun’s drum had the most terrifying use, however. When rapped on repeatedly, the snare would sprout wings that had the ability to do anything Jaehyun commanded them to, be it to choke an enemy or to raise a powerful windstorm, to carry Jaehyun away from the center of action or take him to a place requiring aid. Hun looked around while battling and soon caught sight of glimmering feathers and brass buttons nearby.

Jaehyun’s abilities were indeed formidable. The way he could keep up a stream of unending snare rolls and simultaneously communicate his orders to his soldiers and to the wings under his control — directing a cavalry member to step away and assist a fellow soldier in need through only a slight lilt in rhythm, instantaneously speeding up his rhythm to fold the wings over one of his foot-soldiers to protect her from an incoming arrow from Hun’s side — held an air of majesty and honor that Hun could only revere. The general noticed, however, that Jaehyun’s front side was so occupied with fighting enemies and giving directions that his entire back side was left unprotected. _Aha._

Hun sped stealthily around fighting soldiers, heading in Jaehyun’s direction. It didn’t take long for him to stand directly behind the prince, holding his blades at the ready. Jaehyun continued fighting, ignorant to the general’s presence, and Hun took his state of naivety as a chance to cut loose the straps of Jaehyun’s drums. Hun’s blades fell to the ground when he locked Jaehyun between his arms. _Got him._

Hun deftly drew one of his sharp strings over the curve of Jaehyun’s neck. “Sit tight, Your Highness, Youngest Kim Prince.” With a smirk, Hun hoisted up one of his blades using his foot, then kicked it masterfully into the air so that it came singing back into the sheath that was strapped to his back.

Jaehyun let out a small laugh. “Nice move, General Cha.”

Hun ignored him. The prince was also rumored to be good with words, so much that they could easily become weapons in his possession. “Mouth shut or your tongue will end up rolling on the ground.”

Jaehyun hummed. There were too many truthful rumors about the prince, Hun noticed, since the one about Jaehyun’s easy compliance also seemed justified. _Seems he’s conscious of the situation he’s in and knows when to prevent a risk…_

Satisfied with Jaehyun’s mindful and passive behavior, Hun drew closer to his enemy’s ear and hissed, “Command your soldiers to retreat, and mine will follow suit. We’ll let my leader — His Highness, Crown Prince Lee Seunghyub — and your noona — Her Highness, Crown Princess Kim Jaekyung — settle this dispute themselves at a council, yeah?”

Jaehyun’s answer was a soft grin paired with a couple affirmative blinks.

“I take it we’re in agreement. Temporary truce?”

Once again, Jaehyun let out a series of affirmative blinks.

“Good.” Hun didn’t loosen the string, but he did nudge Jaehyun forward so that the prince had access to his drum. “You can tap on it with your feet, right?”

“Nn…” Jaehyun didn’t seem too keen on this particular proposition, but he nevertheless felt around with his foot until his boot rested against the smooth material stretched over his snare. Hun finally loosened the string enough to allow Jaehyun to kick at his drum without slitting his throat. The general nevertheless remained cautious and watched all of Jaehyun’s actions closely.

Jaehyun exhaled and beat out a steady rhythm with his heel, urging the sound to amplify so that it encompassed the entire battlefield. Hun added in a couple plucks of his own string to warn his soldiers not to take any unnecessary measures. Soon enough, Jaehyun’s troops began to back off and head to their base. Hun’s headed in the opposite direction a few moments later, and the two troops wove tired loops into the long grass they now walked among, leaving the waves of green strands largely soaked in crimson.

As soon as the last soldiers had blinked out of view on the slowly darkening horizon, Hun finally retracted his string from Jaehyun’s neck. He continued gripping the string, staying alert in case the prince tried anything. “You kept your promise, I kept mine. Now we head our separate ways.”

“I—I can talk now, right?” Jaehyun carefully spoke. Upon receiving Hun’s nod, his face grew bright with an exaggerated grin, and he began jittering with excitement. “Then, General Cha — tell me, who would win between us two in solo combat?”

Hun was slightly thrown off by the question but quickly hid his surprise behind his usual unmovable expression. “We’ll have to determine that another time.”

“Then you’re up for an official match next month?”

Hun noted the spark in Jaehyun’s eyes and turned away from the prince, heading in the direction of his base. After walking forward a few meters, he turned back to Jaehyun, who had been patiently waiting for him to answer. The goofy grin was still plastered on the prince’s cheeks. The general couldn’t help letting a small smile slip over his own mouth. “I’ll make it if you do.”

And, with the smile refusing to leave his face despite any attempts to curl down the corners of his lips, General Hun turned back for the last time and took off.


End file.
